Flashback Series Part 2: Two of a Kind
by jackandjill2
Summary: The team isn't exactly sure they'll be able to handle it when Rico's twin brother comes to visit! Especially since something's happening they don't know about... rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Here's the first chapter of Flashback Series: Two of a Kind featuring Rico! The first bit here is just something to explain what's going on, then it goes to the real story. Enjoy!

* * *

"_The time has come, my friend." Dr. Blowhole said, turning to face the penguin. "Captain Skipper will not remember our slip-up with the walrus - at least, not right away. You're certain it will work?"_

"_Yes, doctor. My brother is a member of the Captain's team, and our birthday is the same day I arrive. That will be my excuse for coming."_

"_And you still don't care if he doesn't survive?"_

_The penguin shook his head coldly. "My brother was - is - a nuisance to me."_

"_Good. You leave tomorrow - remember, send me as many of Lieutenant Kowalski's inventions as you can, we may need them, but stay unknown. Then, lure Captain Skipper and the team here with your own ransom note. I will take it from there."_

"_Yes, Dr. Blowhole."_

_Dr. Blowhole chuckled. "Let's get started."_

…

It did seem like just another day at the Central Park Zoo, but no one but Rico knew that it was a special day. He didn't really want to trouble anyone, but he did take the liberty of taking a couple of extra fish at breakfast, and even played the rare practical joke on the lemurs during down-time, involving Julien's crown and a small-ish firecracker.

It was his birthday. There we no gifts, no cake, no special greetings, but it didn't really matter to Rico. He knew, and that's all that mattered.

But, of course, the ever-sensitive Private noticed the change in his comrade's behavior.

"Hey, Rico!" Private said, lagging behind while going back from daily recon. "you seem quite happy today - I KNOW that was you who almost made Julien's head explode today! Something goin' on?"

Rico shrugged. "B-day."

"Ooh! Happy birthday, Rico!"

He smiled. Maybe the special greetings were nice, but he didn't want it to get out of hand.

"No tell Skip-walski?" he asked.

"All right." Private agreed, but smiled as they got through the fence separating the rest of the zoo and their habitat.

They all dropped through the hatch. Skipper immediately figured out that something was wrong.

"Smoked salmon!" he cried out, for sitting on a concrete block was what looked like a carbon copy of Rico, minus the scar and instead of a mohawk, all the feathers stood up in a single point on his head. Skipper, Kowalski, and Private simultaneously looked at the penguin, at Rico, and back at the penguin.

Rico gasped. "Chico!!!"

"Rico!" They ran towards each other and engulfed one another in a bear hug.

"Rico, do you know this guy?" Skipper said.

He nodded enthusiastically. "Bro!!"

Kowalski was intrigued. "A twin brother? How is that possible, penguins come from… oh, _sweet scientific theory_, that explains _so much…"_

"Kowalski?" said their leader.

"Skipper, I don't think you _want _to know." said Kowalski with a small shudder.

Rico began to babble in his and his brother's native language. Kowalski gave them a rough translation:

"_I haven't seen you in years… who are these guys?""This is my team: Skipper is our leader, Kowalski the tall one, Private the shortest-"_

"A-hem??" Rico said, turning to Kowalski, annoyed.

He continued: "_Why are you telling the rest of the team my personal conversa- _oh, sorry."

Rico continued to speak to his brother:

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Well, haven't seen you in years, what better time to come than our birthday?"_

"_It's really great to see you. How long should I tell Skipper you're going to stay?"_

"_A week, maybe a week and a half. I have some things to do, here in the city."_

Meanwhile, the others shuffled off, leaving them be. Kowalski went to his science table, which no one was allowed or even wanted to touch, Private to the TV, Skipper to the counter where the coffee maker was.

"_What have you been doing with yourself?"_ Rico asked.

"_Oh, this and that, nothing too interesting. I see you've still got that scar." _Chico said, somewhat evasively.

Rico, however, paid no attention to this. "_Yeah… if that firecracker had detonated about three seconds later, instead of while it was still in my mouth…!"_

Rico sighed and placed his flipper on his twin's shoulder.

"_We've got a lot to catch up on, bro."_

Chico chuckled to himself. "_More than you would care to know."_

Review!!! Note: The words are in italics because they're not actually speaking English.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!!!

In response to the question about Katrina: these stories involve a lot of new characters, so in order to reduce confusion (on my part as well), each story will begin with a fresh slate unless stated otherwise. Sorry - I liked Katrina too :(

* * *

In the days following Chico's arrival, the boys notice a definite change in Rico's behavior, or at the very least, his mood. Though perpetually content at most times, they hadn't seen Rico this happy since they'd watched the fireworks display on Independence Day. Rico was practically bouncing, always gibbering back and forth with his brother. But even so, Kowalski, Private and Skipper worried not only for their own safety but for the entire zoo's - perhaps even the whole population of New York City. They barely had control over one Rico, but… two of them?

The very first night, Rico was determined to prove to his friends that having Chico here would not be a problem. He showed them how responsible he was by explaining the rules of the HQ in very clear terms - 'Don't let Kowalski or Private within fifty feet of anything containing cacao bean and sugar', 'Asleep by 19:00 and awake by 6:00', and most importantly, 'the team comes first'.

Chico seemed to listen intently. Rico was very satisfied indeed when his brother assured him that he understood.

…

The first problem came on a Saturday, four days after Chico appeared.

Ever since one of Kowalski's inventions had disappeared (along with Marlene's despicable roommate), Kowalski had taken to performing a weekly count of every invention he'd created - from the bologna detector (which he had to keep re-constructing because it molded over) to the DNA analyzer. Even his pet Jiggles was on the list, although that particular checkmark box was way in the back of his clipboard where no one could see it.

Anyway, while taking this 'census of science' as he called it, Kowalski noticed something quite disturbing - two machines had disappeared, and not just any machines - the Degausser and the DNA enhancer. He could only imagine what would happen if those machines got into the wrong hands, and immediately brought this problem to Skipper's attention.

Upon hearing this news, Skipper was dumbstruck. _Who_ could have gotten in their HQ, unnoticed, and have stolen two of Kowalski's most highly-guarded inventions… out of the corner of his eye, Skipper looked over at Rico's guest - who'd been in the HQ, alone, almost all the time for the last four days.

Skipper cast a knowing look to Kowalski, then casually sauntered over to where Rico and Chico were playing checkers.

"Hey, Chico." he said cautiously. Skipper knew that if Chico was anything like his brother, accusations needed to be handled carefully.

Chico looked up and waved. "Hi!"

Skipper continued. "Look, there's some stuff of Kowalski's that's gone missing. You haven't noticed anything _odd_ while the rest of us were out performing missions or entertaining the people… right?"

Chico's face switched to an overly-theatrical expression of worry as he shook his head no.

Skipper, of course, wasn't convinced. "Those machines didn't just up and walk away." he said firmly. "Now, I'm gonna ask you again: Did you see anything suspicious while we were gone?"

"No." Chico said just as firmly.

"Well, then." Skipper said, getting a little frustrated. "Let me ask you this: Did _you _take them somewhere?"

Rico snapped. He stood up, overturning the checkerboard and sending the little red and black pieces flying.

"Said no! Leave alone!" he managed to yell. Even Skipper couldn't help but flinch a little at the way Rico's eyes had turned a cold, steely blue to stand up for his brother.

"All right, _compadre."_ Skipper said, holding up his flippers to appease his friend. "No need to go all psycho."

Skipper turned and walked back to Kowalski. Rico let out a quiet huff and began to help Chico pick up the checkers pieces.

"Skipper," Kowalski said in a hushed whisper, "we still don't know where my inventions are - or worse, who has them -"

"I know!" Skipper said. "I'm still pretty suspicious of Rico 2, but I didn't want Rico 1 to blow a gasket. Just put up some more security around the rest of your infernal contraptions until he's gone."

…

The following night, at about one in the morning…

Chico stood alone in a sewer far away from the zoo. In his flippers he held what seemed to be a regular 7-speed kitchen blender attached to a pair of metal strainers - but he knew better. It was actually a mind-switching machine, once used to switch the brains of a spineless alligator and his own brother. It was beyond him how anyone would ever want Rico's twisted psyche poisoning their body, under any circumstances.

He had to chuckle a bit, remembering Kowalski's idea of 'more security' - mouse traps a few springing nets hidden in the shadows. So easy - like taking fish from a chick.

Chico heard a low whistle, farther down the sewer. He responded with three claps of his flippers. A lobster minion swam up and surfaced right next to where Chico stood. He took the 'blender' from the traitorous penguin's outstretched flippers.

"Any problems yet?" the lobster said with his gruff voice.

"They're beginning to suspect me." Chico said in perfect English. "Tell Dr. Blowhole I'll be back in three days - I'll stage the kidnapping day after tomorrow and be back soon after that. Get ready for the fight."

The lobster shook his head. "You're one sick guy, ya know that?"

"I'm sick?" he said, a smile playing on his beak. "Ever seen my brother?"

* * *

I don't like Chico very much myself - he reminds me of Ian from "Green Eyed Monster"...

Review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really sorry I didn't get this in sooner! Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday I had semester tests, Thursday... well, I spent the whole day watching old Disney movies, but, hey, I figured I was able to since I ACED all my tests (I have a right to gloat - I was barely passing with C's and B's all year!), and today (Friday) I had to watch my MOM'S garage sale as SHE went to work. Arrgh!

Well, enough excuses (I hope you understand) and let's get on with the story!

* * *

Over the next two days, Skipper grew increasingly worried about Rico. Ever since Skipper had confronted Chico about the inventions, Rico had begun to seem… resentful. Unwilling to part with his brother. It got so bad, Skipper had to resort to threatening Rico with court martial when he practically refused to participate in a mission on that following Monday - two nights after the confrontation.

Kowalski and Private weren't so much angry like Skipper, but more concerned about Rico's sudden change. Always the scientist, Kowalski wanted answers, so he, Rico and Private lagged behind their leader a few yards for some privacy.

"Rico, what's gotten into you lately?" Private asked quietly.

"Yes, you've been acting quite abnormally, even for… well, you." Kowalski added.

Rico shook his head and mumbled out, in his own way, that he hated it when people judged his brother falsely because of him.

"What do you mean?" Kowalski said.

Rico let out a little sigh. He explained that this sort of thing had been happening since the day they hatched. Rico and Chico had been born in Antarctica. Rico had gotten his beloved explosives and the even occasional knife from the humans' science campsites (Kowalski was horrified to discover), and had separated when Chico was sent to a zoo and Rico joined the army.

Since Rico wasn't exactly in his right mind, the other penguins simply assumed Chico wasn't, either. Chico had always had to put up with the ridicule of their peers because of Rico's strange taste in explosives and weapons, which had always been stressful. No only that, but their mother had expected Chico to look after his troublesome brother and make sure he didn't blow up the whole continent or something, and blamed him when Rico actually managed to do some damage - starting an avalanche, or the time Rico got his scar…

The three of them were snapped back into the present time when Skipper barked out, "Quit lollygagging back there! We're almost there!"

"Where exactly are we going?" Kowalski asked as he, Private and Rico jogged closer to Skipper."Just past Midtown. I got intel that the… the…"

"What?" Private asked.

"It's almost too horrible to say-"

"What?" Rico screeched impatiently.

"The Winkie Factory was being shut down. Cleanliness issues with the State Health Department."

"No!" Kowalski cried.

"It can't be!" Private added.

"Exactly. That's why we're out here - to find out if it's true, and if so, to stop this whacked-out conspiracy against all things good in this world -"

"Skipper." Kowalski said, pointing at something behind his leader.

Skipper turned - directly behind him was an enormous factory, currently functioning perfectly. The trucks leaving a garage were decorated with the same logo found on the box of the team's favorite candy…

Skipper was speechless, now knowing someone had told him such a horrible lie. However, he showed no anger, only frustration.

"We'd better get back." he said through a gritted beak. Not meaning for anyone to hear, he added: "Left 'Free Bird' alone at the HQ long enough already-"

Skipper felt a wing graze his shoulder. He looked up and saw Rico storming away, already many steps ahead.

"Rico!" Skipper said exasperatedly. "I didn't mean-"

"Maybe it would be best to leave him be, Skipper." Kowalski advised.

Skipper sighed. "Yeah - it's been a long day. Let's just get home."

…

Along the way back, Private and Kowalski quietly recounted Rico's story to their lead commando. Skipper felt more than a twinge of regret, and made up his mind to apologize to Rico as soon as they got back.

Now at least seventy-five feet ahead of the rest of his team, Rico dropped down the fishbowl entrance first. Kowalski, Private, and Skipper heard three sounds: the almost simultaneous splashes of Rico splashing in and out of the pool; the clink of the fishbowl opening; and a gut-wrenching scream.

"NOOOOOO!"

Without any hesitation, Skipper, Kowalski and Private jumped the pool and into the lair, landing in fighting positions. They gasped and dropped their poses when they saw what was wrong.

The whole lair was in a shambles. Chairs and tables were overturned, papers everywhere, and worst of all - little black and white feathers littering the floor. Rico picked up a small flipper-ful of the feathers with a tear glistening in his eye.

"Chico…" he said, letting the tear fall unashamedly.

"Search for clues!" Skipper immediately instructed. Kowalski and Private leapt into action - Rico was unable to move, already fearing for his twin.

Skipper put a comforting flipper on Rico's shoulder. "We'll find him, Rico. I promise." he paused for a moment, then continued: "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't really mean to say it."

Rico managed a nod.

"Skipper!" Kowalski called from across the room. "I've got something!"

"What?" Rico said, standing and racing towards Kowalski and the clue.

"A note. It's in human writing, so I can't make it out, but we can ask the chimps first thing in the morning -"

"That's not good enough! We need to know where Chico is now!" Skipper said. Rico gave him a grateful look. Truth was, Skipper just wanted to know where Chico was because of the stolen inventions, still.

"Skipper, it's almost midnight." Kowalski said rationally.

Skipper flashed a sly smile. "Kowalski, curfews are like doors - such pleasantries only waste our time."

…

Phil and Mason were not happy at all to be woken up, but when given a brief explanation of what happened (Three words: Rico's brother's missing), they figure that, while they were up, they might as well help.

Phil signed, and Mason translated:

...

_Penguins,_

_You may have noticed an absence among your home. Your suspicions are correct - he has been kidnapped, unfortunately, and might I say I'd like to thank him for actually putting up a fight - it was quite invigorating. You can pass on my thanks when you come rescue him, as I assume you will._

_Rico, if you ever want to see your brother alive again, I suggest you move quickly. You can find him in the Chesapeake Bay - you'll find a hidden cave twenty feet away from the shoreline of Annapolis; that is the entrance to my current residence. Weapons will be useless, but please, do as you wish._

_Yours,_

_Dr. Blowhole_

_..._

As soon as Mason finished speaking, Rico turned and made his way back to the HQ, not saying a word. His face carried an unreadable expression.

Kowalski said a brief thank-you to the chimps - Skipper and Private were already following Rico.

They quickly saw why Rico had left so quickly when they entered the HQ. He was swallowing up weapons and provisions fish (in boxes so he wouldn't digest them) as fast as he could.

"Now, Rico, we gotta think this through before we go banging into Dr. Blowhole's lair like a band of maniacs!"

"The whole thing could be a trap." Kowalski added reasonably.

Rico threw a fish across the room in frustration. Didn't they get it?

"Got to!" he shouted. "Twin!" He shook his head and added quietly, "Wouldn't understand."

Rico left the HQ, slamming the fish bowl behind him.

Private said, "We're not letting him go _alone,_ are we?"

"No." Skipper said, a hint of defeat tainting his voice. "I'd kinda like to, just to teach him a lesson… but it goes against the credo."

* * *

BA-BUM-BAAAAAH!

Review! Thank you!


	4. AN

Hi guys. I'm really sorry about the whole "not-updating-in-weeks" thing. I've got major writer's block about what will happen next (I know what I want to happen, but not so sure how to get there). You'll have to bear with me for a while, though. This whole week I have Teen Leadership Conference, next week I have Performing Arts Camp, and the week after THAT I have a mission trip with my youth group to Tennessee. I'll have limited access to any computer, much less updating. I would REALLY appreciate if someone would PM me and offer some assistance - this block I've got is getting ridiculous.

I've put up a poll on my page. PLEASE go and vote on it, it would help to get a new chapter up IMMENSELY!

Lastly, I apologize if you thought this was an actual chapter :(

~JackandJill


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys. How long has it been since I updated this? Months, perhaps? Well, I finally finished it. It's a little long (Darn!), but I hope you enjoy it. By the way - sorry in advance, Blowhole lovers...

* * *

Skipper, Rico, Kowalski, and Private found Blowhole's lair in the Chesapeake Bay, just as the note had said. On the way, Skipper noticed Rico kept poking his left side, as if making sure he still had a gall bladder or something. Skipper figured he was keeping something special (in what way, he didn't want to know) hidden away. When asked what it was, Rico only answered, "Plan B."

They found the lair's entrance while in their submarine - it was easier for planning and strategizing in the dry vessel - then swam through a cave to their destination. The cave was quite long and dark, but even so, Skipper was hardly able to lead with Rico right on his tail. Then, like a beacon in the night, they finally saw the end of the cave - Blowhole's lair.

As the jumped inside, the penguins saw that the room was quite dimly lit with shadows all around. About fifty feet ahead was a silhouette of a fairly tall penguin with a strange feather-do that looked like all his feathers stood up in a point on top of his head.

"Chico!" Rico cried out, relieved his brother was safe. He ran full-speed towards the figure.

"Rico, be careful!" Kowalski called out. "It could be a -"

Rico heard a trigger go off and suddenly he was suspended in midair, caught in a fishing net. Catching a gust of wind from the net, the penguin figure fell over. It was nothing more than a cardboard cutout.

"... trap." Kowalski finished sullenly.

Skipper slapped a flipper on his forehead in exasperation.

"Come on," he said in a tired voice. "Let's go get him out before Blowhole shows up. Be careful, we don't want to set off any more -"

Private felt something give under his foot, and within a second or two, the remaining three penguins were in the same situation as Rico, albeit all in one net.

"... booby traps."

The team heard a faint, almost fishy-sounding chuckles from beyond the shadows. A few moments later, Dr. Blowhole appeared out of the darkness, riding on his admittedly awesome Segway.

"Oh, you peng-you-inns!" he said, still chuckling. "You never fail to amuse me."

"Blowhole!" Skipper snarled. "Where's Rico's brother?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry." Blowhole replied, speaking directly to Rico now. "He seems to be perfectly fine."

Rico's eyelid twitched. With a yell of rage, he coughed up one of his signatures - a live chainsaw - and used it to cut the fishnet apart with one swift movement. While falling back on the ground, he threw aside the chainsaw - Blowhole had to duck - and replaced it with what was probably the only weapon he'd never used before - a penguin-sized handgun.

_So that's what Rico was hiding…_ Skipper realized with a slight jolt.

Rico landed squarely on his feet and pointed the gun right at Blowhole.

"Let go! Now!" he shouted.

"Rico, that won't be necessary." A deep, accented voice said from out of nowhere. A moment later, Chico himself stepped out of the shadows, wearing a somewhat sinister smile.

"You speak English?" Kowalski exclaimed, bewildered.

"Of course! I'm not an inarticulate _idiot_!" Chico spat, throwing a dirty look in Rico's direction.

"What?" Rico gasped, hurt. "W-why?"

"Let me guess - you're wondering why I joined Dr. Blowhole, are you?" Chico said. Rico nodded. "It was because of YOU! You always ruined everything! Your psychotic tendencies always left me in your shadow -whether it was Mother's attention, or that of our peers, anything - and eliminated all possibilities of being a normal penguin. But I was never normal - I was everything you were not. Intelligent, for one. I could have made a difference in Antarctic penguin life - but you always got in the way!

"Then you joined the army. I thought I was free to do things my way… but then I was captured by those insufferable humans and whisked off before I even had a chance to find my way. The humans brought me to a zoo, where I learned to speak basic English. Once again, I was unable to be anything important - I tried to rally my fellow zoo-mates, but to no avail. I thought all hope for change was lost.

"Then, I was introduced to Dr. Blowhole, who resided at the same zoo I lived in. Like myself, he was - is - a genius, but he was being forced to perform mundane tricks unequal to his capabilities. I felt a connection, and together we were able to flee our unimportant zoo lives.

"I snuck aboard a ship to Antarctica to begin my reform. No longer would anyone be underestimated because of false assumptions and accusations. Everyone would get the same changes, the same benefits... the same punishments..."

"That's _socialism_!" Kowalski burst out.

"Maybe so..." Chico continued, mainly ignoring the outburst. "Unfortunately, the penguins realized the same thing you did, Kowalski, and did not respond to my call. I was banished from my homeland. I was left without a friend in the world... or was I?

"I reconnected with Dr. Blowhole. I discovered that his plans were going much better than my own, but there was one obstacle that always got in the way - the four of you. When I realized that you, Rico, were part of aforementioned obstacle, I figured this was the perfect opportunity to not only repay Blowhole for giving me my freedom but also to exact my own revenge against you for denying me my freedom.

"Skipper, I must say, you are quite quick-brained. You were right all along - it was I who stole Kowalski's inventions. I'm sure you won't be happy to know that in one of the adjoining rooms of this very facility, duplicates of each machine are being made to send to Blowhole's associates all over the globe. Soon, all the world will belong to Blowhole, and of course, myself, since he has allowed part of it to belong to me. I will soon control Antarctica, Australia, and the southernmost part of South America - where most penguins live. On behalf of Blowhole, and of myself, we would like to thank you!"

There was silence.

Private whispered, "He knows how to give a good monologue, I'll give him that."

"Enough talk!" Blowhole barked. "Chico, see to your dear brother."

"Gladly." Chico snarled, then lunged at Rico, knocking him over. Rico fought back hard, kicking and finally managing to punch Chico upside the beak with the butt of his gun. Unfortunately, in doing so, Rico lost his grip on the handle, causing the gun to fly out of his flipper. It fired upon hitting the ground, sending one of three bullets careening into the shadows harmlessly.

Momentarily distracted by the sound of an explosion, Rico stopped, allowing Chico to keep him firmly pinned to the ground.

"Good job, Chico." Blowhole said mildly. "Now, as to the rest of you…"

Blowhole pressed a button on his Segway. The ground beneath Kowalski, Skipper, and Private (still caught in the net), moved apart, revealing a pool of water containing…

A vicious leopard seal!

"_Sweet mother of hydrogen!"_ Kowalski yelled. Private screamed something unintelligible. Skipper couldn't breathe.

"And just to think..." Chico whispered as Rico nearly hyperventilated with fear underneath him. "This is all your fault, isn't it? If you hadn't been such a sap, your friends wouldn't have become seal chow-"

"NO!" Rico yelled. He elbowed Chico in the face, cracking the beak. Chico shouted and slackened his grip, giving Rico the chance to break free. Rico quickly coughed up a grappling hook launcher and threw it to Skipper.

"Oh, no you don't!" Blowhole said as Rico ran towards the chainsaw he'd earlier used. Blowhole raced towards Rico.

"AHH!" Rico screamed savagely and knocked Blowhole off his Segway, leaving him useless on the floor.

As Rico grabbed hold of the chainsaw and prepared to launch it at the net, Skipper shot off the grappling hook. It connected to some overhead pipe works.

**_(insert POM theme music)_**

Rico threw the chainsaw with all his might. It hit the loose netting above his friends. Private held onto Kowalski's feet, who held onto Skipper's, who held onto the hook. They flew out of harm's way, flipped in midair to look awesome, and landed squarely on their feet.

Skipper immediately ordered, "Kowalski, you and Private find the room where the machines and being duplicated and stop the process. I'll take care of Blowhole, and… well, it looks like Rico is already busy." he added, glancing over to their explosive comrade.

"Yes, sir!"

...

Back to Chico and Rico…

They way they were fighting, you never would have guess that they were brothers any more than you might suspect Skipper and Blowhole are.

Chico punched - Rico ducked - Rico kicked - Chico jumped back…

Suddenly, Chico smacked Rico right in the center of his chest with enough force to send him to the ground. Even with his newly acquired black-eye, Rico could see that his all-but-forgotten handgun lay just a few inches from his flipper.

With a short "HA!" he grabbed the gun, jumped up, and aimed at Chico.

Chico froze. "You - you couldn't!"

Rico looked just off Chico's shoulder and saw Blowhole (somehow back on his Segway) and Skipper battling it out. Blowhole's back was facing Rico. With a smirk, Rico aimed -

BANG!

Blowhole stiffened for a nanosecond, then fell lifeless to the floor, leaving behind a confused Skipper.

"Try me." Rico said, grinning wickedly.

Now completely terrified, Chico stuttered, "But - but, I'm your brother!"

Rico shook his head seriously. In his native Antarctic tongue, he said, _"You are not my brother. There are three other penguins in this building that are more my brothers than you will ever be again. And you were ready to kill them - and me - so you're kind of screwed!"_

Chico opened his mouth to beg -

BANG!

- too late. Just like Blowhole, Chico stiffened a second, then fell on his back. A scarlet blot grew on his chest, staining the white feathers.

Skipper, who'd been watching from the other side of the room since Blowhole fell, slowly walked towards Rico.

"You all right?" Skipper asked carefully.

"Yeah." Rico said. "Fine."

They both gazed at the dead penguin. After a minute or so, Rico took Chico's limp flippers and began to drag him across the floor to the hole that had separated the two battles earlier. The sea leopard was still inside, smarting over the broken promise of food.

That would soon be remedied. With one last glance, Rico kicked the body into the pool below. Seemingly oblivious to the snarls and growls behind him, Rico turned and walked back to Skipper.

"Do you regret it?" Skipper asked, truly curious.

"Well..." Rico said, hesitating on his answer.

"What?"

"Mom not happy when find out."

* * *

A little bone-chilling, right? But I meant it to be that way. Rico will always be Rico, crazy and sometimes a little heartless, but he will always care for a protect those he loves not matter what.

By the way... the next part in my Flashback series (which will come much faster than this chapter did, I promise) will actually be Parts 3 and 4 put together. Sorry.

Reviews = love!


End file.
